List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space
These are all of the achievements (Xbox 360) and trophies (PS3) that can be earned from Dead Space, there are 48 in total (8 of them secret) and an additional Platinum Trophy on the PS3 version when all others are awarded. Story Achievements and Trophies These are gained by merely progressing through and completing the storyline. Dead On Arrival: Complete Chapter 1 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 1. Lab Rat: Complete Chapter 2 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 2. All Systems Go: Complete Chapter 3 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 3. Cannon Fodder: Complete Chapter 4 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 4. True Believer: Complete Chapter 5 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 5. Greenhouse Effect: Complete Chapter 6 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 6. S.O.S.: Complete Chapter 7 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 7. Stange Transmissions: Complete Chapter 8 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 8. Wreckage: Complete Chapter 9 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 9. Keeper of the Faith: Complete Chapter 10 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 10. Betrayed: Complete Chapter 11 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 11. Exodus: Complete Chapter 12 on any difficulty setting *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply play to the end of Chapter 12. Survivor: Complete the game on any difficulty setting *Reward: 50 Gamerscore or Silver Trophy *Get through the game on either easy, medium, or hard (Impossible does not appear until you have completed the story at least once). Epic Tier 3 Engineer: Complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting *Reward: 150 Gamerscore or Gold Trophy *The hardest difficulty setting is "Impossible", which is unlocked after you have completed the story once, this difficulty setting is literally as difficult as its name suggests, while playing through this difficulty, save as often as possible, upgrade only one gun for the whole game, save medical kits and ammo for that gun, sell off air canisters. Try to be as conservative as possible. NOTE: There have been rumours of this difficulty setting disappearing off of the main menu, when the game is started, save the game as soon as possible just to be safe. Weapon Achievements and Trophies These achievements are all about the weapons, owning them and getting the kills. Full Arsenal: Own every weapon in the game *Reward: 30 Gamerscore or Silver Trophy *You find the Plasma Cutter early on, just getting the schematics for all of the weapons and having 55,000 credits on-hand is enough to get this. Full Contact: Kill 30 enemies with the Contact Beam *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy A Cut Above: Kill 30 enemies with the Ripper *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Tool Time: Kill 30 enemies with the Plasma Cutter *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Pusher: Kill 30 enemies with the Force Gun *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Live With The Hot Ones: Kill 30 enemies with the Flamethrower *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Autofire: Kill 30 enemies with the Pulse Rifle *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Eviscerator: Kill 30 enemies with the Line Gun * Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy Miscellaneous Achievements and Trophies These are achievements that are quite different to the rest, from shopping to dismemberment. Pack Rat: Store 25 items in the safe *Reward: 10 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *This is pretty simple, in the shop there is a safe, if you can wait for the credits, move what's in you inventory to the safe until you have the achievement. Story Teller: Collect 75 Logs *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *All of the Video, Audio, and Text Logs that are found during the game count towards this achievement, just find 75 of the 168 available. Legend Teller: Collect 150 Logs *Reward: 40 Gamerscore or Silver Trophy *One step up from "Story Teller", it isn't too difficult to pull of without a guide, seeing as it is possible to miss 18 of the logs and still get the achievement/trophy, just search every side room possible to get enough. Merchant: Collect 8 Schematics *Reward: 10 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Scematics will be lying around anywhere, these are normally glowing a deep shade of blue, they allow new things to be bought at the Store (which will help towards more achievements, so be sure to pick them up) Marksman: Dismember 20 Limbs *Reward: 5 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply take off 20 enemy and human limbs down to the torso. Surgeon: Dismember 500 Limbs *Reward: 20 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Just do the same but with 500 Limbs. Butcher: Dismember 1,000 Limbs *Reward: 40 Gamerscore or Silver Trophy *This is still the same but ripping off 1,000 Limbs, and, as a note, this is easily attainable in one playthrough (but it might not be necessary). Armstrong: Shoot 50 objects using Kinesis *Reward: 10 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Just pick up an item with the Kinesis Module and hurl it with the right trigger, 50 times. Air Alert: Zero-G Jump over 100 times *Reward: 10 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Zero-G Jumping is aiming onto a surface and pressing 'Y' in a "zero gravity" area, do this 100 times. Maxed Out: Upgrade all weapons and equipment *Reward: 75 Gamerscore or Gold Trophy *This achievement (provided done on easy) should take no more than into a second playthrough, upgrading your RIG, Kinesis and Stasis Nodes, and all seven weapons with Power Nodes. When upgrading, remember that not every slot needs to be filled, only connecting slots on the circuit. Ragdoll Check: Force an enemy into a gravity panel 5 times *Reward: 5 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *This achievement is fairly easy, all that is required to do is to use the stasis module on the enemies and carefully push them onto the panels. You have two chances at this, during Chapter 4 and Chapter 9. Big Spender: Spend 300,000 credits at the store *Reward: 10 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *This is cumulaive, so 300,000 credits does not have to spent at once, this is most likely to be done in one playthrough if you're going for the other achievements as well. Crackshot: Achieve a perfect score in the shooting gallery *Reward: 5 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Really, all that needs to be done is get a perfect score on each of the 5 levels of the shooting gallery, not all in one go, as the description might suggest. You will have unlimited ammo at your disposal and you get a reward for every level perfectly complete, so it makes up for the lack of gamerscore, however this shouldn't bo too difficult. This can be found on Chapter 9. Z-Baller: Complete Level 6 in Zero-G Basketball *Reward: 5 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *Simply use kinesis to throw the ball into one of the hoops (jumping onto the white-lit platforms multiply the score per goal), score 20 on level 1, 21 on level 2, 22 on level 3, 23 on level 4, 24 on level 5, and 25 on level 6, which is rather simple, it just takes time. Remember to check the reward lockers afterwards as well. This can be found on Chapter 10. There's Always Peng!: Find the Peng Treasure *Reward: 15 Gamerscore or Bronze Trophy *The Peng Statue that needs to be found is between the two walkways on the first level of the game (just after the crew get off USG Kellion onto the USG Ishimura) in the 'ditch'. This cannot be recovered until Chapter 11 where you come back with the Kinesis Module to pick it out (or use the Zero-G Jump when available). Secret Achievements and Trophies These are the 8 achievements/trophies that are not revealed unless they are earned. Brute Force: Kill a Brute *Reward: 15(?) or Bronze Trophy Exterminator: Kill the Leviathan *Reward: 15(?) or Bronze Trophy Get off my ship: Kill The Slug boss. *Reward: 15(?) or Bronze Trophy Mindless Prey: Kill the Hive Mind. *Reward: 30 or Bronze Trophy Playing Catch: Catch a Brute or Leviathan Pod using Kinesis *Reward: 10 or Bronze Trophy Kickin it: Escape from a Lurker's grab attack 10 times *Reward: 15(?) or Bronze Trophy Don't get cocky, kid:'''Survive the ADS Canon with over 50% Shield strength remaining *Reward: 15(?) or Bronze Trophy '''Slugger: Kill The Slug boss with more than 50% shield strength remaining *Reward: 10 or Bronze Trophy Concodrance Officer Concodrance Officer: Collect all Trophies *Reward: Platinum Trophy (PS3 Version only) *The Concodrance Officer trophy is obtained when all 48 Trophies have been collected. Category:Content